


Chameleon (2004)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Secret Crush, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever think you truly know someone?  You sure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was nearly 10:00 pm when the taxi pulled up to the curb and a lone figure stepped out. As the cab sped away, Jounouchi watched as several people made their way towards a building across the street. The structure itself was modest and unassuming, two stories tall and built with a dark brick, resembling any warehouse one might find in an industrial area. However, it was the pounding bass and pulsing rhythms coming from within that belied its true identity as a dance club. ' _Nevermore_ ' was spelled out across the front in large red neon letters, and underneath was the garish outline in purple neon of a raven's head that winked grotesquely as it indicated the entrance with its beak. This was currently the hottest single's club in town, and it was well known around town that admission was limited to the 'beautiful people', or to those who had enough cash to buy their way in - apparently, the owners of Nevermore were of the opinion that money could make anyone attractive. 

As he stood on the corner, he contemplated his choice of outfit - tight fitting black vinyl pants worn with a silver pyramid stud belt, a black Lycra T-shirt, and a form-fitting black vinyl zipper-up jacket, worn open. To complete the look, he had added some leather 3-buckle combat boots and, despite the potential implication of doing so, a silver-studded black leather dog collar. He knew he looked good - he had already received several propositions and wolf-whistles from admirers heading to the club. 

' _Christ, Kaiba would have a field day with this,_ ' he thought to himself, his hand running over the thick band around his neck. But Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be seen, and Jou seriously doubted the young CEO would ever frequent such a place, let alone know how to have fun in one - after all, fun didn't come with an instruction manual. He ran his fingers through his already tousled blond mane in frustration. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had a secret crush on the brunet. He knew that Kaiba would never give him a chance, given his normally standoffish demeanour and his obvious dislike of every human being on the planet, save for his little brother. Truth be told, Jou would do anything possible to goad him into a confrontation, and their bickering excited him. For those few brief moments each day, Kaiba's complete attention was focused solely on him, and often Jou would pretend to be outraged at the barrage of insults hurled at him only to prolong the moment. The dog insults were a prime example; in all honesty, they didn't really bother him that much - in fact, he kind of enjoyed the extra attention they commanded. So yesterday, he had 'accidentally' let it slip that he was going out tonight, and he had deliberately chosen to wear the dog collar hoping that he might, by chance, run into Kaiba. He knew it was a long shot, and if nothing else came of it, he was out to have a good time.

When there was a break in the traffic, he crossed the street and headed towards the club. As he got closer, he could hear the music getting louder and feel the heavy bass thumping in his chest. He was happy to see that there was no line outside, so he pulled open the heavy iron door and went inside. He was surprised to find a small corridor painted a dark violet, and in the distance, a faint green neon light, illuminating what could only be a stairway. He found it strange that a place with two perfectly good stories above ground would bother having its patrons enter from the basement. He was still thinking about the logistics of such a thing as he made his way down the dimly lit stairway which erupted into a fairly large alcove sparsely lit by electric torches. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the new lighting level, and he could see that a fair sized crowd had already gathered, awaiting admission to the club itself. ' _Ah, now I understand,_ ' he thought as he looked around. The alcove allowed patrons to wait without having to stand out on the street, effectively protecting them from the elements and from the prying eyes of passers-by. Besides, having it underground provided the needed area without compromising space on the dance floor. He didn't see a line of any kind, but he did see the bouncer.

He was a giant of a man with short-cropped black hair and biceps the size of a small watermelon. His thighs looked like small tree trunks and his hands were clenched in meaty fists down by his sides. If this man's sheer size wasn't enough to make Jou stare in awe, then his 'uniform' was definitely something to behold. He was wearing a fuchsia mesh muscle shirt, probably a size or two too small, with the club logo silk-screened on the back in violet, black spandex bicycle shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination, and black commando boots. He wore a hands-free microphone headset, and occasionally, he would point to a patron and grant them access. Jou looked around the room. Obviously, they had some sort of hidden closed-circuit TV system installed, and in a security room somewhere, someone was picking and choosing which ' _beautiful people_ ' would be able to enter. He sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping his wait would be short.

He watched a short, balding man in a business suit enter and walk up to the bouncer. ' _Business executive or lawyer,_ ' Jou figured. He said something Jou couldn't hear, then the bouncer erupted into laughter and said, "Get the hell outta here!" The man said something else, and Jou could see the giant was talking to someone on his headset, then he nodded and turned back to the short man. "Ten thousand. Cash," was all he said.

The short man nodded, then pulled ten crisp bills from his pocket billfold and handed them to the bouncer, who stuffed them through a slot, then stepped aside so the man could enter. Jou goggled in amazement. He had never seen that much money all at one time before, nor could he imagine someone dropping that kind of cash on one evening out. He hoped it didn't come down to that for him. Fortunately for him, someone must have liked his look. 

"Hey, Blondie!" the bouncer grunted, pointing a gigantic finger towards Jou and beckoning him over. "You're in. Now move that sweet ass of yours over here." Obligingly, he scooted across the alcove and waited for the large man to move. With a sly smirk on his face, the bouncer took a half-step to the side so Jou would have to wriggle past him to get inside. As the blond approached him, he felt a beefy fist clamp around his arm, and he turned to stare wide-eyed into the huge face in front of him. "Yummy, I love a man in vinyl," the bouncer whispered lecherously in his ear. "My shift ends at 1:00 – maybe I'll look you up." He released his vice-like grip and admitted the blond, but not before giving him a hearty slap on the rear end.

Jou yelped in astonishment, and looked back at the bouncer, a look of pure revulsion on his face. ' _Like hell!_ ' Jou thought, and made his way further into the club. Jou looked around and noticed with some surprise that the club was essentially one floor with a very high ceiling. The only indication of a second story was the diamond plate steel catwalk that travelled the perimeter of the room. It was about 10 feet wide and littered with small cocktail tables, except for along the back wall where it widened out to accommodate a Shooter Bar made of glass block and backlit with pale blue lighting. The walls were all painted with the same dark violet paint he had seen in the upstairs corridor, and with the lights down low the room took on an eerie glow. Laser beams and neon lighting ricocheted off the mirrored ceiling, and a fog machine was creating a soft mist over the entire dance floor. The main bar was at the far end of the main floor, also constructed of glass block and backlit like its smaller counterpart. In the low light, it almost looked like a large piece of ice adrift in a sea of darkness. The DJ booth was tucked away in the far corner of the room, and the only indication of its presence was the tiny red light the DJ used for illumination. Little clusters of overstuffed hot pink and violet loveseats and armchairs littered one side of the room, and small cocktail tables and bar chairs occupied the other. The dance floor was, in a word, incredible. It was constructed of black glass tiles, overlaid with a thick sheet of Lexan, and set up to work like a plasma ball – little wisps of pink and blue lightning could be seen dancing across the floor as people moved about. Jou was impressed by how unique this place was, and was anxious to dance and have a good time.

He moved onto the dance floor just as a heavy techno beat song began. Jou started to move with the rhythm, swinging his lithe body in a fast, visceral motion. He closed his eyes and felt the music overtaking him, his movements raw and erotic, his thoughts a blur. After a few songs, he opened his eyes and noticed that quite a crowd had gathered to watch him, among them a taller man with white-blond hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Blushing slightly, he nodded to his admirers and as a slower song came on, he headed off to the bar to get a drink. After a few minutes, a voluptuous brunette in a lavender satin bustier and black leather miniskirt came over to him and said, "What can I get you, Cutie?"

"Um…Stoli on the rocks, please," he replied. She nodded and returned a few moments later with his drink. He paid her, and after leaving a sizable tip, he made his way over to where the cocktail tables were located, plopping himself into one of the chairs. As he sat there sipping his drink, he became aware of a presence behind him. Turning around, he met a pair of grey eyes. Startled, he let out a gasp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," a male voice said. "I was watching you from across the room, and I just had to come over and say hello." He took a long drag off a cigarette, and eyed Jou up and down.

Jou looked at the man in front of him. He was probably his height, but a little bit stockier, with grey eyes and unkempt black hair. He was dressed in black velvet jeans and a black brocade dress shirt and sported several piercings in each of his ears. Probably the most distinguishing, and disturbing, feature about this individual was the fact that he'd had his canine teeth sharpened into fangs. As Jou stared at him nervously, the man took another drag off his cigarette and smiled broadly.

"My name's Xavier, and you are simply beautiful. I'd love to take you home with me tonight." He exhaled, making small ringlets out of the smoke.

"No thanks. I don't date smokers. It's like kissing an ashtray – disgusting."

Xavier raised an eyebrow at him. "No? Then I'll quit," he replied, crushing out the remnants. "You'd be worth quitting for."

Jou shifted uncomfortably in his chair, amazed by the man's tenacity. He decided to try a different approach. "Sorry, but I'm here with someone."

Hard, grey eyes stared intently at him for a moment, glinting with amusement. The dark haired man cocked his head slightly to the side, his tongue resting on his upper canine. "Bullshit. You arrived alone, you drink alone, in fact, until now, you've been alone all night." He broke into an evil grin. "Ok, I'll play your game. Tell me, who are you here with?"

"He's here with me," an icy voice said, and Jou felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist protectively.

' _Please, God, don't let it be that psycho bouncer,_ ' he thought as he glanced behind him to see the man from the dance floor with the pale hair and green eyes, whose cold gaze was currently fixed on Xavier. He felt a shiver of anticipation shoot through his body as he peered into the other's face.

"You," Xavier said, pointing at the blond stranger, "Are here with him?" His mouth curved into a malicious snarl as he spat the words. "I don't believe you."

"I don't give a damn what you believe," the green-eyed man sneered, the faintest trace of a British accent in his voice. "But maybe this will convince you." He bent down low to Jou's neck, and whispered softly in his ear, "Trust me and play along." He moved around the blond and cupping his cheeks in his hands, kissed him tenderly on the lips.

At first, Jou tried to keep the kiss fairly innocent, but the intimate contact from the stranger sent a shockwave of excitement rippling through his body, overwhelming his good sense, and the next thing he knew, he was locked in a heated embrace with a man he had only just met. Their tongues swirled together, and a soft moan escaped from Jou's lips. His longing for Kaiba and his frustration at rejection were momentarily forgotten as he explored the other's mouth hungrily, feeling a tingling sensation travel down his spine to end at his groin. When they finally broke for air, Jou was left breathless and light-headed.

Xavier watched the whole display, a look of horror on his face. When they were finished and he saw the smug look on the green-eyed man's lips, he let out an enraged growl. "Fine," he seethed through clenched teeth to Jou. "I guess you do have a whore here after all. No matter, I can find some other prey. I'll leave you be – for now." For a moment, steely grey eyes stared into bewildered golden ones, and the dark haired man smirked nastily. He skulked off towards the lounge area, leaving the two alone.

Jou lightly touched his lips with his fingers, and looking at the stranger he said, "Sorry about that. I don't usually –"

"Don't worry about it," the green-eyed man said, interrupting him and smiling amusedly. "Honestly though, you aren't here with anyone, are you?" he asked, sliding into the chair opposite the blond.

"N-no, not exactly," Jou stammered, eyeing his new companion. He had shoulder-length white-blond hair which reminded him somewhat of Bakura's, and his bright green eyes were rimmed with kohl eyeliner, which made them appear even more intense. He was tall and lithe, and looked like a supermodel in the black leather pants and white vest he wore, which accentuated his muscular legs, toned chest and sculpted arms. His cologne lingered on Jou, and he inhaled deeply.

The man chuckled softly. "What do you mean, ' _not exactly_ '?"

Jou sighed. "I was hoping someone would show up, but I don't think he's going to come."

"Hmm, his loss," he said, his fingertips reaching out to touch the leather collar. "Mmm, now this I like. Very _animalistic_."

Jou blushed and coughing slightly gulped down the rest of his drink. "So, uh… Thanks for what you did back there…um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Quinn. And you are?"

"Quinn," Jou repeated, nodding. "My name's Jounouchi, but my friends call me Jou. Seriously, thanks. Um, can I, uh, buy you a drink or something?"

Quinn nodded, and picked up Jou's empty glass. He sniffed it, then said, "So, I see we're drinking vodka tonight. Make it two."

Jou walked up to the bar, Quinn in tow, and ordered two more drinks. For some unknown reason, this man got Jou's heart racing. He glanced at Quinn out of the corner of his eye, and frowned slightly. There was something that seemed oddly familiar about his movements, but Jou couldn't quite place it. He handed one of the drinks over, and then quickly gulped his down, trying to calm himself.

Quinn winked at the blond. "Cheers," he said, downing his drink. He licked his lip slowly, then turned to Jou and said, "You know, I just got a wicked idea. Are you a betting man, Jounouchi?"

Jou eyed him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"The Shooter Bar is upstairs. You and me and a bottle of Jagermeister – the first to quit loses. When I win, you agree to meet me here next Saturday night. _If_ you win, well, you name it. What do you say?"

The blond smirked. "I say only an idiot would play a drinking game with a Brit."

"I'm not British," Quinn replied cryptically. "Come on, I'll buy." He grabbed Jou's hand, sending another jolt of electricity rippling through his body. His head swimming from a combination of alcohol and desire, he allowed himself to be dragged up to the second level and the Shooter Bar. 

As he sat at the small wrought iron cocktail table Quinn had ushered him into, Jou sat silently wondering how the hell he'd been talked into a drinking game with a guy he had just met. While he was contemplating a graceful escape, Quinn returned, a bottle of the herbal liquor and two shot glasses in hand. The taller man poured out two draughts and handed one to the Jou.

"Ready?" Quinn asked. "On three – one, two, three, go!" Both downed their shot and set their glasses on the table. Immediately Jou's head began to swim from all the alcohol, but he had to admit, it did have a fairly nice taste to it – kind of licoricey. "I'm still in," Quinn stated. "You?"

Jou nodded. "I'm in. Set 'em up again."

By the fifth round, Jou was completely numb, and by the eighth, he was so dizzy he dropped his glass on the floor where it shattered. Quinn smiled. "I think you've had enough, and since you've managed to destroy your glass, I guess that means I win by default."

"Yeah, yeah," Jou said dismissively, with a wave of his hand. He stood up, tottering slightly, and announced, "I need to go outside for a while and get some air. Want to come with?" Quinn nodded and the two of them made their way outside to the sidewalk. Jou cast a half-lidded sidelong glance at his companion and slurring slightly asked, "How come your legs seem to be working much better than mine right now?"

Quinn smiled softly and said, "I cheated. I only had one shot; you were too preoccupied to notice. I'm sorry; I won't hold you to our bet if you don't want to."

"No, s'okay. I got nothin' better to do next weekend," Jou said, half chuckling, half hiccupping. 

Quinn was momentarily stunned, then grinned. "Touché. I guess I deserved that one," he said, winking at the blond, then he furrowed his eyebrows in concern at the vile shade of green Jou was turning. "I think you need to get home. Can I give you a ride?"

Jou wobbled slightly, and said, "No, I'm fine. I just don't feel so – " He teetered once more, then passed out against Quinn. He came to rather quickly, and could feel himself being carefully set down on the sidewalk. He tried to open one eye, but the world was spinning, and he didn't like the ride. He drifted in and out of consciousness several times over the next few minutes, and the last thing he thought he remembered hearing before he blacked out completely was the concerned voice of Seto Kaiba calling, "Jounouchi! Jou! Puppy!!"


	2. Chapter Two

Jounouchi groaned as he turned over, snuggling his pillow. He felt like there was a jackhammer going off inside his head, and a nasty wave of nausea was threatening to make a bad morning even worse. As he lay there fighting an internal struggle with his body, he cursed his horrible luck. It figured that as soon as Kaiba showed up, he'd have to go and pass out, and in the company of another guy, too. ' _That's just fucking fantastic,_ ' he grumbled to himself. ' _I imagine I made a pretty big ass out of myself last night. Damn it!_ ' After mentally berating himself for a few more minutes, he thought again about the previous evening. ' _I bet the whole thing was a dream. Why would Kaiba want to bring me home? He'd probably complain that having me as a passenger would lower the resale value of his precious car._ ' 

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. He saw the Duel Monsters poster pinned to the wall, the desk cluttered with textbooks, papers and empty soda cans, the school uniform lying haphazardly across the back of the desk chair, and he realized with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was back in his room. In a panic, he threw off his blankets, his headache forgotten for the moment. He was still wearing his clothes from last night, and with a wave of dread, he undid his pants and peeked into the darkness therein. With a sigh of relief he saw that he was still wearing his underwear, and he didn't feel like he was in any kind of pain. He rolled over onto his back and stared at his ceiling. ' _Ok, so I didn't go home with anyone last night and I didn't bring anyone back here, thank God for that,_ ' he mused. ' _But the question remains, how the hell did I get home, and who brought me here?_' 

The harder he tried to remember, the more his head throbbed. The room had finally seemed to stop spinning, and he figured he had better get up. Yugi had invited him over to work on their homework assignments, and despite how he felt, he knew he'd much rather feel sick at Yugi's than healthy at home any day. Besides, if his father found him still in bed when he woke up, he'd be in for an ass kicking for sure. 

He swung his feet over the edge of his bed, fighting a new wave of nausea as he sat up. When the dizziness had passed, he stood up and took a few tentative steps across the floor. ' _So far, so good,_ ' he thought. He reached for the doorknob, then quickly recoiled as if the metal was red-hot. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he knew that he had about an hour to an hour and a half before his father would be awake. Nevertheless, he knew better than to go parading about the house in his current state of dress. Jou knew that if he were caught, his life would quickly go from being a living hell to a complete nightmare. He threw off his clothes and stowed them carefully away where his father wouldn't find them, then tossed on a pair of flannel sleep pants and an old T-shirt. Satisfied with his appearance, he quietly opened the door and padded off to the bathroom.

He flicked on the overhead light, and was momentarily horrified by his own reflection. The bare bulb cast a sickly yellow glow over him, making his pale skin look sallow and waxy. He could see the dark circles hanging heavy under his sunken, bloodshot eyes, and he was grateful that it was Sunday. ' _That's the last time I'll ever do that again,_' he swore to himself, only half-believing it and knowing full well that he'd be going out again next weekend. Rummaging through the medicine chest, he found a half-empty bottle of Pepto-Bismol and a bottle of aspirin. Jou dumped five tablets into his hand and swallowed them down with a large swig of the chalky pink liquid. He grimaced slightly, and by some almighty miracle was able to will everything to remain in his stomach. Hurriedly, he stripped off his clothes and had a quick shower, then brushed his teeth and made a half-hearted attempt to run a comb through his hair. After peering out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear, he made the five yard dash from the bathroom to his room stark naked, carefully shutting the door behind him. Throwing on some underwear and socks, he sat down on the edge of his bed. By now, the Pepto-Bismol had started to kick in, and he was beginning to feel a little bit better – even the pounding in his head was starting to subside. Tossing on some jeans, a white T-shirt and a green fleece jacket, he threw all his textbooks into his backpack, grabbed his wallet, and crept down the stairs from his bedroom and outside into the bright morning sunshine.

He headed downtown, slowly making his way towards Yugi's house. The glare from the sun was intense, and seemed to be reflecting off of every window. Wincing as the light sent an intense stab of pain running through his head, Jounouchi lowered his gaze and continued to trudge along the nearly deserted streets. He rounded a corner and felt himself bouncing off of something soft yet solid. Jou stumbled backwards a few steps before the weight of the books caused him to lose his balance and fall onto his rear end. Hearing a soft chuckle, he realized it was a person he'd collided with, and while still sprawled on the ground he looked up in anger and shouted, "Hey, why don't you look where the fuck you're going? Ah, hell!" Jou's brain had registered the identity of the person he'd hit, and it had been none other than Seto Kaiba. His heart gave a little flutter as he looked up at the object of his affections.

"I could say the same to you, Mutt," he responded, looking down at the blond. "And here you are, running around off your leash. Be careful you don't get taken away to the pound – I hear they put down pathetic mongrels like you." 

Normally, Jou would have leapt at the chance to bicker with the young CEO; however, the throbbing in his head reminded him that now might not be the best time for that. "Fuck you, Kaiba!" he shouted. "For the last time, I'm not a damned dog!" With a groan that sounded more like a forlorn howl, the blond brought his hands up to his head, cradling it gently as another wave of white-hot pain ran its course, blurring his vision and causing his ears to ring.

The taller of the two recognized the symptoms of a hangover when he saw one, and deep down he felt a slight pang of sympathy. "Come on, Pup, on your feet," Kaiba said, extending his hand to Jounouchi.

His vision returning to normal, Jou smacked away the offered hand, and said hotly, "I don't need or want your help, Kaiba. I am perfectly capable of taking care of –" He stopped mid-sentence and stared bewildered at the brunet. "Did you just call me 'Pup'?"

Almost imperceptibly, blue eyes widened in shock, then quickly regained their composure. "Don't be an idiot. Now get up."

Defiantly, Jou crossed his arms in front of him. "I don't take orders from you."

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. "Are you always this stubborn, or are you just making a special effort today?" he asked, bending over, grabbing the blond by his jacket and physically hauling him to his feet.

For a moment, Jounouchi was too stunned to move. He knew from past experience that the brunet was stronger than he looked, but he hadn't expected to be picked up off the ground without so much as a second thought. Regaining his composure, he straightened his jacket and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, Mutt," Kaiba replied. "There's nothing wrong with me, but I _know_ what's wrong with you – you look even more pathetic than usual. Come on, I think I may be able to help you."

Jou eyed the brunet suspiciously. "Ok, Kaiba, I don't know what kind of game you're playing today, but why are you offering to help me, and what's it gonna cost me?" 

"No games, no cost. Let's just say I sympathize with you."

Jou laughed. "With you, there's always a cost, it's just not always up front. I don't need your pity, Kaiba. Why don't you go back to doing whatever the hell you were on your way to do, and let me be?"

"Whatever, Mutt. I offered, take it or leave it. I'm not going to beg – that's your job. See you around." He stepped around the shorter teen and began to walk away.

As Kaiba made his way further down the block, a little voice in Jounouchi's head said, ' _Katsuya, you idiot! Go after him!_ ' He tried to ignore the voice for a while, but after a minute, he gave in. "Hey Kaiba!" he called. "Hang on!" He saw the brunet stop and turn around, a triumphant smirk on his face. ' _Shit, he's toying with me,_ ' Jou thought to himself as he trotted down the sidewalk after the other. ' _And now, here I am, running after him like a little lost puppy._ ' He groaned inwardly, ' _Oh, I did not just think that._'

When he had rejoined him, he said, "Alright, how can you help me?"

Kaiba beckoned with his finger. "Come with me," was all he said before continuing down the sidewalk. For about two blocks, they walked in silence. Jou had to practically jog to keep up with Kaiba's long strides, and when the brunet finally stopped outside a shop with pink-mirrored windows, Jou found himself bent over and panting for breath. Kaiba snorted in amusement. "Get in," he said, holding the door open for the blond.

Jou glared at him in irritation and stepped inside. While he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, he was hit by the pleasant aroma of coffee, cinnamon and strawberries. He inhaled deeply, then looked around. He found himself in a small café that had about ten small tables scattered around the room and four large booths just in front of the window. Jou noticed that he could see the street outside, but passers-by were unable to see in. A firm hand was placed in the middle of his back and he felt himself being steered towards one of the booths.

"Sit," Kaiba commanded.

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest and said coolly, "You know, it's considered polite to ask people to do something rather than ordering them all the time. You don't have to be such a fucking ass- Ow!" Jou winced in pain as Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him down into the soft leather seat. "Shit, that hurt, you bastard!" he grumbled, rubbing his arm. 

Kaiba sat down opposite him and glared at him. "This isn't a date, Mutt. Get over it."

Jounouchi felt a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, and quickly looked away. He was just about to tell Kaiba that he should learn some manners when he was interrupted by a plump older lady with greying hair and a friendly twinkle in her eye. "What can I get you, Hon?"

Flustered, Jou stammered, "Uh…coffee, black please."

"No coffee," Kaiba interrupted.

"Kaiba, I want a fucking coffee."

"You don't need caffeine." He saw the waitress smiling kindly, albeit a little confused at the exchange going on between the two. "Give us a minute," he said. As soon as she was out of earshot, he leaned across the table and said sternly, "You are a stubborn puppy. Do I have to put a tighter leash on you?" The brunet folded his arms across his chest, staring intently at the blond.

Jou felt another blush stain his cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if he should continue to sit there or if he should just get up and leave. As he was reaching for his backpack, the waitress returned.

"Do you still need another minute?"

"No, I think we're ready," Kaiba replied, still looking at the blond. "Tea for me, and he'll have my Monday Morning Special – Version Two."

Jounouchi opened his mouth as if to protest, but before he could say a word, he caught a withering glare from the brunet. He sat back in his seat, suddenly very interested in the edge of the tabletop. Several minutes passed in silence before Jounouchi asked, "So, what is it I'm getting?"

Kaiba smirked. "Something I invented after my first all-night business meeting. It looks absolutely foul, but trust me, it works."

Before Jou could respond, the waitress returned. She set a small ceramic pot in front of Kaiba, and a large milkshake glass containing a thick brownish-orange liquid in front of the blond. She smiled kindly at him, and patted him on the shoulder as she left.

Jou cautiously sniffed the drink in front of him, then eyed Kaiba suspiciously, his head cocked to the side. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he asked, "How do I know you aren't giving me something that's going to make me sick, just so you can laugh at me?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Quit being so paranoid. I don't need to make you sick to laugh at you. You provide ample opportunities on your own." He poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip, noticing the blond was still looking at him. "What now?" he asked.

Jou looked at him a moment longer, then pushed the glass towards the brunet. "You try it first."

"Honest to God, you're worse than a child!" he exclaimed in exasperation as he took his spoon and impatiently scooped up a heaping blob and stuck it in his mouth. Slamming the utensil back down on the table, he glared at the blond and said irritably, "Satisfied that I'm not out to poison you?"

Jou pulled the glass back towards him and nodded. "Well, I wouldn't put it past you. You can be a bit of a dickhead sometimes."

Kaiba snorted in amusement, "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important to me that I'd waste my time and energy trying to kill you."

Before he could stop himself, Jou blurted out, "Well then, why did you waste your time and energy trying to help me?" He immediately felt a deep blush rush over his face and he looked down at the table top, feeling a small lurch in his stomach.

Kaiba felt his stomach flutter as a faint pink tinge coloured his cheeks. He quickly took another sip of his tea. "I had an hour to kill and nothing better to do," he said with a casual shrug. He saw the hurt look momentarily flash across the blond's face, and he felt a stab of guilt. ' _He'd never believe it and think you were making fun of him if you told him the truth,_ ' Kaiba reminded himself, and turned to look out the window.

Jou nodded again, and took a tentative sip of his drink. "Hey Kaiba, this isn't bad at all. What's in it?"

Kaiba smirked, "Company secret."

"What? You've got to be joking!" he exclaimed incredulously

The brunet smiled, "I am."

If Jou had been surprised by the first response, he was utterly floored by the second. He choked on the mouthful that he had been in the process of swallowing and just stared open-mouthed at Kaiba. Finally finding his voice, he squeaked out, "I've never known you to crack a joke! Did Hell just freeze over?"

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know," he said coolly. An uncomfortable silence descended upon them as Kaiba stared intently at the blond, who averted his gaze as he sipped his drink. Clearing his throat he finally said, "It contains vegetable juice, orange juice, honey, bananas, strawberries, a few different crushed vitamins, some crushed aspirin, vanilla ice cream, and a couple of other things. Normally, it's made with milk, but given your love of desserts, I assumed you would prefer this version."

Jou was clearly touched by the gesture. "How'd you know I like desserts?" he asked.

Kaiba snickered. "Given your daily antics in the cafeteria at lunch, only an idiot would not know that." He looked down at his watch, then said, "Well Mutt, it's been interesting. You will drink another one of these, then you should be back to normal – well, at least to the way you were before. I'll have one prepared for you to take with you."

The brunet stood up, looking out the window as he straightened his coat. Suddenly, his eyes grew colder and a slight frown crept across his face. Jou turned to see what he was looking at, and gasped slightly when he saw Xavier walking down the sidewalk. He looked back at Kaiba, who was staring intently out the window. "Son of a bitch!" the brunet growled under his breath, and stormed out the door with a flutter of his trench coat. As Jounouchi watched him walk off in a rage, he couldn't help but wonder how Kaiba had come to know Xavier, and why he was so pissed off at him.


	3. Chapter Three

Shortly after Kaiba left the café, the waitress returned with a large 'to-go' cup and set it down in front of Jou. She patted him gently on the arm and said, "I hope you're feeling better, Sweetie. Mr. Kaiba might have a gruff exterior, but he is very good to his employees."

"Oh, I don't work for Kaiba. We know each other from school."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise and said, "Oh! I'm sorry – when I saw him walk in here with you, I guess I just assumed… I mean, the only people he ever brings in here are employees! You two must be good friends then?"

Jou's face broke into a wide grin, and he laughed. "Yeah, something like that," he said to the woman. He picked up the Styrofoam cup and slid out of the booth. "Thanks!" he said, nodding his head and raising his drink in gratitude. She beamed at him and waved as he walked out the door and into the sunshine.

By the time he reached Yugi's place, he had polished off his drink and was feeling infinitely better. His headache was almost gone and his stomach had quieted down considerably; in fact, he was even beginning to feel a little bit hungry. He was still puzzled by Kaiba's unexpected act of kindness, but he was grateful to the brunet for his assistance, and he had enjoyed spending a portion of the morning in his company. For once, they had carried on a civil conversation and as he thought back on it, Jou was filled with a warm, contented feeling.

Jou raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could it swung open. Yugi stood there, his hands on his hips, his face wearing an expression of worry mixed with relief. "Jou! Where have you been? You should have been here over an hour ago!"

The blond grinned sheepishly and ran a hand haphazardly through his hair. "Sorry, Yug. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah? Try me." The smaller boy folded his arms across his chest, trying his best to look annoyed.

Jou took a deep breath, "I ran into Kaiba…"

The irritated expression was replaced with one of genuine disbelief. "Kaiba?!" Yugi cried, his violet eyes widening in surprise. "This I have to hear!" He grabbed Jou by the arm and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him. He ushered the blond up to his room, who called out a rushed, "Morning, Gramps!" as he was forcibly shoved past the old man. Once they were safely inside, Yugi sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at the blond, his chin in his hands. "Ok…spill it."

Jou rolled his eyes in amusement. "Man Yug, you have to stop hanging around with Anzu so much. You're starting to act like a gossipy girl!" He laughed when Yugi made a face at him, then he sat down on the desk chair and proceeded to tell the story of his morning thus far. When he was done, he looked at his best friend and asked, "So, are you still mad at me?"

Yugi smiled and said, "You know I wasn't really mad at you – more worried than anything."

Jou grinned, "Great! So, how about some lunch?"

* * *

By the time he arrived at school on Monday morning, Jou was in a good mood. He and Yugi had finished all of their homework and had even managed to squeeze in a movie in the evening. When he walked into his classroom, he saw that Kaiba was already there, seated at his desk and reading a book. He walked over to the brunet and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked coolly, not bothering to look up from his reading.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for helping me out yesterday." Jou received an indifferent grunt in return. When the brunet said nothing else, he took a deep breath and continued, "I was also wondering about that café we went to – I've never noticed it before."

"That doesn't surprise me. Your powers of observation are less than stellar," he replied. "It's a small business for the exclusive use of Kaiba Corp employees."

"Oh." Jou shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, then asked, "So, um, how is it that you know Xavier?"

Kaiba closed his book and looked up at the blond. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he said coldly, "That is really none of your concern." The brunet stared at Jou for a few moments, his piercing cobalt eyes staring directly into the blond's slightly flushed face. "How is it that _you_ know him, Mutt?"

Jou blushed a deep red, and quickly lowered his eyes. "Uh, I met him the other day when I was…out."

Kaiba smirked in amusement and said, "Bar or porn store?"

Jou looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Did you meet him in a bar or a porn store?"

"Kaiba, how would you –"

"I know his type, and I want to know if you met him in a bar or a porn store."

"Bar," Jou mumbled.

The brunet nodded. "That explains yesterday, then."

"But I never – " Jou began indignantly.

"Relax, Mutt. I didn't think you two were dating, although if you are it makes no difference to me." Kaiba snorted disdainfully then said, "You may be an idiot at times, but I would hope that even a pathetic disappointment like you could do better than that loser. Now, unless you have something interesting or important to say, quit wasting my time." He picked up his book and resumed his reading, once again ignoring the blond.

Jou could feel his temper rising. "Really?" he snapped. "And just who would you suggest I pursue? Who does a nothing like me deserve?" He glared at Kaiba, and sneered, "Maybe an asshole like _you_?"

A faint pink blush momentarily spread across Kaiba's cheeks, then it was gone. The brunet kept his head down and continued reading.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he said, "Screw you, Kaiba! You know, I just don't understand you. Yesterday, you acted almost human and proved that you are capable of carrying on a decent conversation. Today, you're back to your old, arrogant asshole self!" He shook his head in aggravation. "Fuck, I think if someone were to show you that you're not superior to the rest of us, you might realize that being friends with someone actually has some benefit!"

The blond had struck a nerve. Slamming down his book, Kaiba stood up nose-to-nose with the blond and whispered menacingly, "You don't know anything, Jounouchi. Any time you think you are man enough to take me down, you are welcome to try."

Jou felt a surge of adrenaline surge through his veins as well as a rush of excitement to his groin. He caught the scent of Kaiba's cologne – spicy, with a hint of citrus, and absolutely intoxicating. He fought back a moan of pleasure, opting instead to continue his confrontation and stare directly into Kaiba's icy sapphire eyes. He knew this was dangerous; sort of like trying to stare down a wild animal, but he couldn't help himself. He was drawn into those bottomless pools of frozen blue, and as he stared, he felt a small gasp catch in the back of his throat. He had expected to see anger, hatred or contempt, but what he saw truly surprised him. Deep beneath the brunet's steely exterior burned a passion of infinite intensity. Jou had never noticed this before, but then again, he had never been granted the unspoken permission to gaze directly into Kaiba's eyes for any length of time before, either. 

He was about to speak when the bell rang and a flood of students came pouring into the room. At the head of the pack were Honda and Yugi. The two took one look at the standoff in front of them, and they quickly rushed over. Honda grabbed Jou by the arm and dragged him back over to his desk, all the while saying, "Man, you've gotta quit challenging Kaiba like this. You know he's going to kick your ass one of these days!" 

The blond's gaze never once left Kaiba's, and he noted that Kaiba's never wavered either. As he was dropped unceremoniously into his chair, he saw the brunet blink and turn his gaze to the front of the room, a small smirk on his lips. Jounouchi's mouth dropped open in surprise as he thought, ' _Did Kaiba just let me win?_ '

* * *

As the week progressed, Jounouchi found himself becoming more and more excited. By Friday, he was just about ready to jump out of his skin in anticipation. He was looking forward to going out again on Saturday night, but he was nervous about meeting up with Quinn. Granted the guy was gorgeous, but Jou knew very little about the man, and deep in his heart, he was still pining for Kaiba. In spite of that, he couldn't ignore the feelings he'd had when Quinn kissed him; the contact had been very intense, almost electrifying. And though he didn't want to believe it, he had wanted more.

Then there was the brunet. He'd been acting very strange over the past few days. It had all started on Sunday when Jou had run into him. Since then, Kaiba had seemed a little bit more personable, but his mood swings were even more extreme and unpredictable than before – it seemed as though the slightest misspoken word would set him off. And then there were his eyes – Jou could not stop thinking about the intense emotion that he had seen there. What was it that was fuelling this newly kindled spark? But perhaps the strangest thing of all was that he had taken up staring at Jou for extended periods of time. Whenever the blond would happen to catch him, Kaiba would quickly look away, busying himself with his work or poking his nose into a book. Jounouchi found the whole thing somewhat unsettling, and the harder he tried to figure out what was going on, the more it made his head hurt. 

He groaned in frustration, and turned his attention back to his homework. As usual, he had managed to score himself a couple of hours of detention for not paying attention in class. He scribbled the answers to a few math equations, then sighed in relief when the bell rang releasing him from his imprisonment and freeing him for the weekend. Tossing his books into his backpack, he jumped up from his desk, gave a quick nod to the supervising teacher, and dashed out of the room.

He shivered slightly in the late afternoon air, looking up at the grey and overcast sky. He hoped it wouldn't start to rain before he got home. He started to walk quickly so that he could get dinner prepared, then he remembered that his father wouldn't be home until later tonight as this was poker night with his drinking buddies. Jou shuddered knowing the condition the old man would be in when he finally called it a night. And depending on how much he had won or lost, that would dictate the type of weekend Jou would be having. Suddenly he found he wasn't in such a hurry to get home, and he began to slowly trudge his way along the sidewalk.

He walked slowly past the restaurants and stores lining the downtown street. A lot of the shops were starting to close up for the night, while the cafés and clubs were starting to prepare for the evening rush. He had stopped to read the postings outside the theatre when he suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. He spun around to find himself face-to-face with Xavier. ' _Shit,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Hello, my golden angel," Xavier said, running his tongue grotesquely along his fangs. "I've been thinking about you all week." He moved closer to Jounouchi, backing the blond into the theatre alcove and blocking his escape.

Jou narrowed his eyes and stared at the dark-haired man. "I told you I wasn't interested."

Xavier laughed, "And I don't take no for an answer. In fact, I can be quite… relentless when it comes to something I want."

"Fuck you!" Jou snarled.

Xavier quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that an offer?"

"You wish!" Jou shouted, and in one quick motion caught the other in the jaw with his fist.

The dark-haired one reeled slightly, and Jou took Xavier's distraction as an opportunity to escape. The blond moved quickly, but unfortunately, Xavier was quicker. He snagged Jou by the back of the collar and slammed him into the brick wall. The impact was hard enough for Jou to momentarily see stars. Xavier spat a mouthful of blood on the ground, then licked his lip, inching ever closer to the blond. Grey eyes stared at him maliciously as he said, "I've tasted mine before. I'd much rather taste yours." Xavier reached up and tenderly trailed his index finger down Jou's cheek to his neck. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Jou shuddered at the touch and said, "Go to hell!" He drew back for another punch, but the raven-haired man easily dodged the attack causing Jou to lose his balance and stumble to the ground, his backpack skidding across the sidewalk and coming to rest at the feet of Seto Kaiba. Jou looked up at the brunet and demanded angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kaiba ignored him, saying nothing. He stood perfectly still, his hands in loose fists by his side, his black wool trench coat billowing out behind him in the approaching twilight. His gaze was unlike anything Jou had ever seen before. His cobalt blue eyes were colder and darker than normal, and he looked like he could freeze water with a single glance. Seto Kaiba was pissed off beyond anything Jou had ever seen before, and his anger was currently directed towards Xavier. "Stay," he growled at Jounouchi as he stepped around the blond's backpack, advancing towards his adversary.

Jounouchi thought about voicing his protest, but given Kaiba's current mood, he thought better of it, opting instead to let the dog comment slide and obey – at least for the time being.

Xavier saw Kaiba approaching and smirked evilly. "This doesn't concern you," he spat.

"On the contrary, it most certainly does," Kaiba replied coldly, stopping about a foot from the shorter man.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Xavier narrowed his eyes said, "Suit yourself." He tried to shove Kaiba out of his way, but the brunet blocked him and retaliated with a punch of his own. Xavier ducked, then grabbed Kaiba's arm and twisted it around behind his back. Using his own forward momentum, he grabbed the brunet by the back of his coat and ran him into the wall. At the last moment, Kaiba was able to get his other arm up to prevent himself from having his face slammed into the bricks. "You've gotten yourself into more trouble than you bargained for," Xavier hissed at Kaiba. 

Jou raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew from personal experience that Kaiba was a good fighter, but Xavier was proving to be surprisingly quick and agile for a bigger guy. Kaiba managed to free himself from the other's grip, and quickly spun around, delivering a well-placed fist to the bridge of the nose.

Xavier cried out in pain as his vision blurred from the blow and blood began flowing from his nose in a steady stream. Kaiba grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. As blood began to drip onto the sleeve of his jacket, he looked down at it distastefully then leaning forward, he whispered threateningly in Xavier's ear, "No, you've gotten yourself into more trouble than _you_ bargained for. Stay the hell away from what belongs to me, or the next time, I won't be so…generous." He released his hold on the dark-haired man and watched as he scurried away, his hand clutching his bleeding nose.

As soon as he was gone, Jou stood up and angrily shouted at the brunet, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm saving your pathetic ass from that piece of trash," Kaiba said coolly.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself, and don't need you sticking your nose where it's not wanted or welcome."

Kaiba snorted, "Yes, and you were doing such an admirable job of it, too. Was the tripping a part of your 'routine'?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes and said cruelly, "Don't tell me you actually give a damn about that – insignificance."

Jou snarled, "Go to hell, Kaiba. Now I owe you two favours, and I hate the idea of owing you anything."

The brunet stared at him coldly, "I didn't ask for repayment. Like I need or want the doting gratitude of a worthless nothing like you, Jounouchi. Besides, there's nothing you have that I could possibly want."

With a growl of rage, Jou hurled himself at the brunet, his fists raised. Kaiba caught both his hands and held his arms down by his side. Jou struggled, but Kaiba was much stronger than him. 

The brunet turned them around so Jou was now the one with his back pinned to the wall. The blond could feel his heart thumping in his chest, wondering if Kaiba was going to hit him. He shied away slightly as Kaiba drew closer to Jou. When he was about an inch from Jou's face, he asked angrily, "Do you?"

The blond looked at him in confusion. "Do I what?" he growled.

"Do you love him?" Kaiba asked, bringing both of Jou's arms over his head and holding them fast against the bricks.

Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "Xavier? Hell, no!" Kaiba nodded. Jou looked at him and continued, "But you still had no right to –" He was cut off mid-sentence by the feeling of lips being pressed to his own. For a moment, he struggled against Kaiba, then relaxed, allowing the brunet complete access to his mouth. He felt the warm tongue entwining with his, and as he tasted the brunet for the first time, he felt himself becoming dizzy with pleasure. Once again the delicious aroma of Kaiba's cologne permeated his senses as he felt the other pressing against him, thrusting one of his thighs between the blond's legs, rubbing against his cock. He could feel the pressure of Kaiba's own erection against his hip, and he became vaguely aware that the brunet now held both of his wrists with one hand, having snaked the other around Jou's neck to pull them closer together. Jou let out a small moan of pleasure, and just as he was trying to press himself closer to the brunet, Kaiba ended the kiss. 

Releasing the blond, Kaiba straightened his coat, and strode off to his waiting limo, climbed inside and drove away.

Jou stood there dumbfounded, his fingers pressed to his lips as he watched the car disappear down the darkening street into the crowd of commuter traffic. Aloud, and to no one in particular, he asked incredulously, "What the fuck just happened?"


	4. Chapter Four

Jounouchi couldn't believe his luck. It turned out that his father had done exceptionally well at the poker table, and he was in the mood to celebrate. When the older man had arrived home shortly after 1:00 in the morning, he had grabbed Jou by the hands and waltzed him around the room, all the while humming ' _We Are the Champions_ ' by Queen. To say that Jou had been stunned would be an understatement. Completely and utterly shocked was more like it. When Jou had finally been able to calm the old man down enough to ask what had happened, his father explained to him how he had won enough money in his last hand of poker to sustain them for the next six months. Jou had congratulated his father on his victory while at the same time breathing a sigh of relief – he could only imagine what his dad would have been like had he lost that hand. The old man had gone off to bed, smiling and singing, forgetting for once his customary 'good night beers'. 

On Saturday morning, Jou had woken up to find his father dressed and sober, standing in the kitchen and still smiling. "I feel like celebrating, Boy!" he had announced cheerfully, and Jou had shrugged and smiled back. It was a rare occasion that his father was in a good mood, and he wasn't going to knock it. The two had spent most of the day together. They had gone to see a baseball game because, as his father had put it, they didn't do enough together as father and son, and then they had gone to the mall for a little bit of shopping. Finally, Jou's father had treated him to a huge steak dinner, then handed him some spending money – more than he had received combined in the last six months. When they had finally arrived home, Jou's father told him to have a good time tonight, and to not wait up for him – he was going to try his luck at cards once more.

Now, as he stood in front of the mirror in his room, Jounouchi grinned. He pulled on a pair of snug black leather pants, a white muscle shirt and a lightweight black leather jacket, then deftly fastened the buckles on his combat boots. He reached for his studded leather collar, then stopped and frowned. Kaiba. Kaiba had kissed _him_ , but then he'd walked away as if nothing extraordinary had occurred, despite the fact that he had obviously enjoyed it. Jou shook his head dismissively, trying not to over-analyse the situation. Kaiba was a master of mind games, and he figured this was just another one of them. But, what if it wasn't? He looked over once again at the collar, then without a second thought he grabbed it and fastened it around his neck. He stole another quick glance at himself in the mirror, and satisfied with his appearance ran outside to hail a cab.

* * *

When he arrived at the club shortly after 9:30, he looked around for Quinn. Although he had agreed to meet him tonight, they had never discussed a time or a place. After a few minutes of searching, he decided that he'd have a better time inside the club, and made his way to the subterranean alcove. Once inside, he saw that there was a much larger crowd on hand, and he tried pushing his way through the throng of people to see if he could find Quinn. Unable to make his way through the masses, he resigned himself to standing near the stairs in case the other showed up. While he waited to be called inside, he saw the bouncer from the previous week. Jou didn't know how it was possible, but the man looked even more massive this week, and he didn't appear to be in a very good mood. Scowling, he pointed at a group of giggling women dressed in very short skirts and thigh-high boots, patting one of them on the behind as they passed. Jou shuddered as he thought back to last Saturday, and wondered what he was in store for this week.

After about ten minutes, the bouncer finally noticed Jou standing off to the side. A wide grin broke across his face, and he beckoned the blond over with a crook of his beefy finger. He draped his arm casually over Jou's shoulder, causing the blond to slump slightly under the weight. "I was hoping you'd be here tonight," the bouncer grunted. "I missed seeing you last week. I'll be sure to look for you tonight." As he moved his arm off of Jou, he let his hand trail down Jou's lower back, and the blond yelped in surprise as the bouncer gave him a hearty pinch on the ass.

"For Christ's sake, Erik, leave him alone. He's with me tonight."

Jou turned to see Quinn standing in the alcove, his green eyes cold, a slight smirk on his face. A wave of relief washed over him as he heard Erik whimper slightly and say, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I had no idea! I just- "

"Save it," Quinn interrupted him, raising a hand and crossing the floor to where Jou stood. "See that it doesn't happen again," he said coolly, glaring at the bouncer, who bowed his head submissively. Turning to Jou, he smiled warmly, then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the club. Steering him towards one of the violet loveseats, Quinn pushed Jou onto one of the soft velvet cushions before taking over the other. Propping his elbow up on the back of the loveseat, he turned to look at Jou, a soft smile on his lips.

"What?" Jou asked, fidgeting uncomfortably as he felt Quinn's eyes roaming over his body.

"I'm glad you came tonight. I've been looking forward to seeing you all week, you know."

Jou raised a tentative eyebrow. "Yeah?" he asked.

Quinn nodded, "Oh yes." He leaned forward and said softly, "You have to have figured out by now that I want you. Even more so when you come dressed as you are tonight."

Jou gulped and looked at the other man. Tonight he was wearing tight fitting black slacks and a plum-coloured suede blazer with a black silk dress shirt underneath. The dark colours and sensual fabrics hugged his toned physique, and his pale hair accented his lined eyes, making the deep green sparkle. Jou became vaguely aware that his pants were beginning to feel a little bit too tight, and he moaned softly, wantonly. He had to admit that Quinn was damned sexy and fun to be around, and he could see himself with the pale haired man. But that was just pure lust. In his heart, he couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba, even if nothing was ever to become of them. "Quinn, I…I can't…" Jou stammered.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You can't tell me that you don't want me, otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to meet me tonight. Besides," he said, straddling Jou's lap and wrapping his arms around the blond's neck, "You don't hide your feelings very well." Quinn smirked as he ground his hips against Jou's groin, rubbing against his aching erection.

Jou groaned as he felt a surge of pleasure shoot through his body, and he breathed, "It's not that. It's just that there's this…I mean, I'm in love with… uh, you see-"

Quinn interrupted him with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Yes, yes, I forgot about your mystery man who can't be bothered to appear." He ran his fingers through Jou's hair and stared intently into the blond's liquid amber eyes. "So I won't get to fuck you tonight, I can live with that." He watched Jou's eyes widen in surprise. "We'll just play for a little while."

Jou sat there thunderstruck, his mouth open, wondering how to reply to a proposition such as that. He knew it was a crazy idea, that he should simply walk away; but a small part of him remembered what it had felt like to kiss the pale-haired man, how it had momentarily relieved the heartache of wanting Kaiba, and before he realized what he was doing, he gave the tiniest nod of his head. He saw Quinn smile and lean forward, his lips hovering over Jounouchi's for a moment, before capturing them hungrily. Jou let out a low moan as he felt Quinn's tongue probing his mouth, the tip deftly flicking over his own lips and tongue. He reached his hands into Quinn's blazer and under his shirt, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer into his body. 

Quinn broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Jounouchi's neck, suckling on the tender flesh and nipping along his collarbone. The sensation caused the blond to swoon with pleasure, and he laid his head along the back of the loveseat. As Quinn sent yet another shockwave of excitement rippling through Jou's body, the blond grabbed the other man and with a lustful growl, he dragged his nails across Quinn's back. With a hiss of pleasure, Quinn stared into Jou's eyes and said sensuously, "Mmm, desperate and needy. I like that…" He shook his long, pale mane out of his eyes and smiled playfully, then said, "I could get used to someone like you." Suddenly, Quinn's face grew serious and his eyes turned cold and deadly. 

Before Jou could ask what was wrong, he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice behind him say, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my golden angel, and here with his 'treat of the week'." Jou turned his head to the side and saw Xavier standing there, a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth, a malicious smirk on his face. He was sporting two black eyes, courtesy of Kaiba, and Jou could see the jealousy smouldering deep within them. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jou exclaimed. 

"I've told you before, I can be relentless when it comes to something I want. And, what I want is you." He took a step towards Jou.

With catlike grace, Quinn slid off of Jou's lap, then pulled the blond to his feet, his arms wrapped protectively around his body, his eyes never leaving Xavier. "Stay the hell away from what belongs to me," he said coldly.

Xavier laughed cruelly, "Oh, you think he's yours, do you? Are you aware that there's another who claims the same thing?" He took a long drag off his cigarette, then continued, "It looks to me like your little blond plaything hasn't been completely honest with you. Me personally, I don't really give a shit – I just want a one-time taste, then you can have him." He took another step towards the pair, closing the distance between them to about a foot.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Quinn responded, his voice dripping with contempt.

"I'm going to kick your ass myself!" Jou shouted, lunging towards Xavier and feeling Quinn grab him by the wrist to stop him. "Quinn, I can fight my own battles," Jou began irately. "I'm not a fucking baby who needs protection!"

"Stay out of this, Jounouchi. He and I have some unfinished business," Quinn replied sharply. "I like you, so don't make me tell you twice." He gently pushed Jou off to the side, maintaining his stare-down with the shorter man.

"To hell with this," Jou said in frustration, and jamming his hands in his pockets, he made his way towards the exit. Once he was outside, he could feel the cold drizzle on the back of his neck, and he looked skyward and muttered angrily, "Perfect. Just fucking perfect." He pulled up the collar of his jacket around his neck and continued walking. To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He had always prided himself on being able to handle any situation he found himself in, but lately he found himself being defended far too often for his tastes. 

He kicked a stray pebble and watched as it skipped erratically down the sidewalk before veering off into the gutter. He sighed. He knew that Kaiba thought he was incompetent. Why else would he have stepped in yesterday during his confrontation with Xavier? Jou frowned. Why indeed? Kaiba seemed to enjoy watching Jou suffer, so why would he help him? He remembered the look of fury he had seen on Kaiba's face, and figured that perhaps his hatred for Xavier was greater than it was for him. That was really the only logical explanation Jou could come up with.

Then there was Quinn. He sighed in frustration, this time kicking an empty soda can and condemning it to the same fate as the rogue pebble. Quinn seemed to genuinely like Jou; however, Quinn's cold, precise way of speaking when confronted was somewhat unsettling to him – in fact, it seemed very condescending and almost _cruel_. He was flattered that Quinn thought enough of him to want to help him, but Jou was upset that he'd been dismissed like a child and never even been given the opportunity to defend himself.

He walked slowly for another ten minutes, trying to silence the random thoughts passing through his head. The drizzle had turned to rain, and Jou could feel his hair becoming heavy with water, his bangs now hanging even further into his eyes. He looked up and saw a large awning spanning across an empty storefront, and he quickly walked over to gain some shelter from the rain. He figured he would wait out the weather, then resume his walk home. As he stood there listening to the rhythm of the rain on the canvas, he realized that his ego was still a little bruised, but he was no longer angry. He watched as a small, black sports car went flying by him, only to slam on its brakes, do a reverse-180 turn and pull up alongside him on the curb. He saw the mane of white-blond hair emerge from the driver's side, and the next thing he knew,  
Quinn was standing beside him, a look of worry mixed with relief on his face.

"Jou! Oh thank God!" He went to put his arms around the blond, but Jou stiffened and backed away. Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't need someone to fight my battles for me, I can take care of myself. Besides, the way you dismissed me, as if you were so much better than me, it almost reminded me of…" Jou paused. "Look, never mind. It's not important. I have enough people screwing with me these days, and I really don't need to add another one to the list. Sorry." He turned to walk away, but felt Quinn grab his wrist.

"Don't go."

"Why should I stay?"

Quinn pulled Jou close and cupping his cheeks in his hands, leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

Jou raised an eyebrow, "I'm something for you to play with?"

Quinn was momentarily taken aback, then smiled. "Well, there is more to it than that," he said, taking Jou's hands in his own. "I – God, you're freezing! Will you let me take you for coffee?"

Jou hesitated, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "Can I have dessert, too?" he asked.

Quinn laughed, "Whatever you want. Come on." He led Jou over to the Mazda Miata, and held open the passenger door for him.

* * *

As they sat in the small, unassuming café, Quinn sipped his tea and watched patiently as Jounouchi devoured his third slice of cake and second glass of chocolate milk. As he finished the last bite and licked his fork, Quinn asked him if he'd like another.

Jou patted his belly and said, "Love to, but I think I'm at my limit for now." The blond sat back against the booth and looked at Quinn. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn smirked, "I think you just did."

Jounouchi tossed his napkin at him and said, "You know what I mean, smartass." The other just snickered and nodded. Jou took a deep breath, "What happened tonight? I mean, between you and Xavier."

Quinn looked at the blond and with a small smirk said, "Why? Are you worried about him? Let's just say he won't be bothering you ever again."

"Oh shit!" Jou said, "You didn't kill him, did you?" He felt a flash of panic surge through his body as a vision of Bakura flashed through his mind.

Quinn laughed, "No, nothing that serious. We just came to an 'understanding' about his role in this world." He pushed up his sleeve to reveal a fairly large burn on the underside of his left forearm. Snorting in disgust, he said, "Smokers. The bastard got me good with that cigarette of his. Still, I don't think he'll be doing much of anything for a while. In a way, I kind of feel bad for him – nothing I would have done can compare with what happened to him after Erik got his hands on him." Quinn shrugged, "It's nothing more than that pathetic piece of trash deserved anyway."

Jou nodded, once more chewing on his bottom lip as if contemplating the fate of the universe. He looked into Quinn's emerald eyes and opened his mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Quinn noticed and asked, "Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Jou steeled his insides, then in a rush of words asked, "If I'm just something for you to play with, why do you care so much what happens to me?"

Quinn slid over to Jou's side of the booth, staring directly into his liquid amber eyes. Without saying a word, he pulled the blond close to him and kissed him softly, tenderly on the lips. Within moments, tongues were swirling, tasting while hands were roaming, exploring. Quinn pulled away and said softly, "It sounds crazy, but I want to be with you. I don't know whether you'll believe me or not, but I think I love you. You're the only person I know who makes me feel this way, makes me want to share myself with another." He took Jou's hands, cradling them in his own, and said, "I know that our relationship was supposed to be solely for  
a good time and I didn't plan for things to happen like this, but they did." He kissed the tops of Jou's hands before releasing them and continuing, "There's more about me that you should know, but I think it's best if I give you some time to think. I'll take you home, and if you want to continue this, then meet me here tomorrow night at 7:00. If you don't show, it wasn't meant to be."

"Quinn, I-" Jou began.

"Shh," Quinn interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it now. You need time to think, and so do I." He took Jou's hand and led him out to the car. The drive to Jounouchi's passed in relative silence, the only conversation being Jou's directions. When they finally arrived at Jou's apartment, they shared one last kiss before Jou climbed out of the car and waved good night.

* * *

It was just before midnight when Jou crept into his apartment, one ear tuned for any signs his father might be home. Finding everything in darkness and not hearing the characteristic snoring of the older man, he breathed a sigh of relief and hurried up to his room to change. He pulled on his pyjamas then carefully folded his clothes and hid them away under his bed. He climbed under the blankets and lay there for a while staring at the ceiling.

Overall, it had been a good night. He had to admit that he did enjoy hanging around with Quinn. He closed his eyes and thought about the past few hours. The club had been fun, but by far, he had enjoyed sitting and talking with the other man in the café most of all. Quinn's words played over and over in his mind, and he was curious as to what the pale-haired man had meant by there being more about him that Jou should know. He smiled to himself as he inhaled the lingering scent of Quinn's cologne. It had permeated his clothing and his skin, and he could almost feel as if the other was in the room next to him. It was an intoxicating scent, very familiar and comforting to him somehow. 

Jou also liked the way Quinn's touch made him feel. It was like being shocked with a million little lightning bolts, and it made him tingle inside. And God, the man could kiss! His lips were so warm, so comforting, and he tasted incredible. There was something about those lips, so much like…

He sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide in amazement, and said aloud to the room, "Holy shit! Kaiba?!"


	5. Chapter Five

It was shortly after midnight when the sleek, black Mazda Miata turned into the long, deserted driveway. Running only on parking lights, the small sports car was piloted to the back of the property and carefully parked in the large garage. After shutting off the engine, the lone figure carefully stole across the lawn, deftly avoiding detection from the numerous security cameras, stopping at one of the poorly lit and well-hidden staff entrances. Quickly inputting a security override code, the door swung open and the figure stepped inside. From the back foyer, he crept through the great hall and down a dark side corridor. Running his fingers along the right side of the wall, he counted to the fourth door, then removed a key from around his neck and opened the lock with a faint click. Only when the door was closed and locked behind him did he dare to flick on the lights.

He looked around at the large mahogany desk, the sleek leather executive chair, and the contemporary design of the tan microfibre sofa and armchair. He kicked off his shoes and felt his toes sink into the luxurious cream-coloured carpet. Hearing a noise from outside, he froze, straining his ears for the sound. Realizing it was no more than a passing car, he padded off towards the adjoining ensuite. He flicked on the lights, momentarily shielding his eyes from their intensity. Once he had become accustomed to the bright gleam, he looked into the mirror. Staring back at him were a pair of bright emerald green eyes, a mane of pale white-blond hair, and an impish smirk. He pulled an innocuous looking leather case out from under the sink and flipped open the brass latches.

After rummaging around for a few moments, he pulled out a small plastic case, then carefully removed a pair of tinted contact lenses and placed them carefully into their lens case. When he was finished, he reached up and gently pulled the blond wig off his head followed by the restrictive fishnet wig cap. After returning the wig to its Styrofoam stand in the case, he closed it and returned it to its hiding place under the sink. Absently, he ruffled his hands through his hair, then looked back in the mirror. What had once been green was now a cold, cobalt blue and his hair was once again restored to the original auburn, albeit somewhat messy and out of place. He smirked again – a shower would easily take care of that, as well as the heavy eyeliner. 

He shrugged out of his blazer and dress shirt, wincing slightly as the fabric grazed lightly across his wounded forearm, then carefully hung them up in the small closet. He made a mental note that he would have them sent out for cleaning on Monday. He finished undressing, neatly folded his remaining clothing, and placed everything on an empty shelf in the closet. He took a quick shower, then dried off and slipped on a pair of black silk lounge pants and a royal blue silk bathrobe. He found some antiseptic ointment in a drawer and smeared a liberal amount on his burn, then carefully wound some gauze over his injury and secured it with some medical tape. This time when he looked in the mirror, it was the reflection of Seto Kaiba staring back at him.

* * *

It was close to 1:00 in the morning, and Kaiba was sitting on the sofa in his living room, sipping a cup of tea and absently flipping through the television channels. Although it was on, his mind was elsewhere. Reflecting on the events of the past few weeks, he was dumbfounded as to how he became attracted to Jounouchi in the first place. It was a given that the blond was gorgeous, but Kaiba had been around a lot of such people in his lifetime and had never given any of them a second glance. As he took another sip of his tea, he supposed that it could be Jou's unwavering, almost blind, devotion to those he cared about that was what he found most attractive. He would defend those he loved to the death if need be, and that was a quality Kaiba truly admired. Loyal, honest, a sense of integrity – those were very redeeming qualities indeed. 

Still, given their history together, there was no way the blond would ever be interested in a friendship with him, let alone a relationship. When he had first come up with this plan, he had been doubtful that it would work; but masquerading as another person had allowed him to get close to Jou, and even get to know him better. The brunet grinned around his cup as he thought about his run-in with the blond a week ago. That morning he had gone out, hoping to run into the blond, and fortunately for him, Jou had chalked it up to a chance meeting. He had felt so guilty seeing Jou hung over, considering he was the one who had gotten him to that state in the first place. At least he'd been able to take him somewhere relatively private where their meeting would go unnoticed.

He sighed to himself. He hated having to pretend he harboured no feelings for the blond, especially when Jou tried so hard with him. And this, he realized, made him even more short-tempered than usual. Here he was, the richest man in town, and he couldn't have the one thing he truly wanted. He really hadn't meant to kiss Jounouchi on Friday, but after his run-in with that letch Xavier, and the raw passion that was the blond's rage, he'd found he was unable to stop himself. And now, having gotten to know Jou on a more personal level, he found his attraction to the blond more than just simple lust – he was truly in love with him. And, like an idiot, he had told this to the blond under the guise of his alter ego. Now, for the next few hours, he would have to wait and see what Jou decided he wanted to do, and if he did want to pursue things, how the hell was he going to break the news that Quinn was really Seto Kaiba in disguise? He groaned to himself and realized that if things didn't go as planned, his miserable mood would become downright ornery. 

He was started from his musings by the ringing of his doorbell. Frowning, he looked at his watch. It was almost a quarter past one – who the hell would be calling at this time of night, and why hadn't security contacted him? Warily, he peered through the peephole and saw Jounouchi standing on the porch. Confused, he opened the door, but before he could say anything, the blond lunged at him with a sucker-punch. Kaiba was quick, but not quick enough to completely dodge Jou's attack. As he raised his hands to defend himself, the blow glanced off his injured forearm and he growled in pain.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jou shouted. "What's the matter, Kaiba? Has your life become that pathetic that you've had to stoop to a new level of mind games? You can insult me, you can torment me, but a mind-fuck where you mess with my feelings just isn't funny. I always thought you were an arrogant, self-centred prick, but I didn't realize you were such a cruel, cold-hearted bastard!" Jou pounced again, but this time Kaiba was ready, and he caught the blond by his arms and held them rigidly against his side.

The brunet stared at Jou for a moment, then said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mutt." 

"Fuck you, Kaiba, you're such a God damned liar!" Jou yelled, struggling in vain against the vice-like grip holding him still. "Let me go, you asshole!"

"Keep your voice down," Kaiba said icily. "Mokuba is sleeping and I would prefer he stay that way. Settle down, or I'll have to muzzle you."

Jou growled angrily and squirmed in Kaiba's grasp, then realizing escape was futile he stood still, glaring daggers at the brunet.

"That's better," Kaiba said condescendingly as he released his hold on Jou and arrogantly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Now if you don't mind, would you please tell me what you're doing on my front porch in the middle of the night?"

Jou narrowed his eyes and said spitefully, "I know all about you, Kaiba. I know about your secret life as Quinn."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly in shock, and again he said, "Whatever you're on Jounouchi, cut the dose. It's making you tell fairy tales like your freak friend Yugi."

"Oh yeah, Kaiba? Then tell me, how come you have the same injury in the same place as Quinn?" Before Kaiba could react, Jou grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a heavily bandaged forearm. "What'd you do? Cut yourself shaving? Did you think I was really that stupid that I'd never figure it out? Tell me, did it give you a good laugh? Does it make you feel superior to know that you pulled a good one over on ol' Jounouchi?"

Kaiba looked at the blond standing in front of him, still wearing his sleepwear, tears of anger running down his cheeks. The sight was heart wrenching as he realized how deeply his actions had hurt Jou. He had not meant for Jou to find out this way, and it pained him deeply to learn that the blond thought it was all part of a cruel prank. He sighed. ' _Time to confess,_ ' he thought to himself, then said, "Come inside and I'll explain." He offered his hand to Jou, who pulled away and scowled at the brunet. "Please?" he added.

Reluctantly, Jou stepped across the threshold of the door and allowed himself to be led to Kaiba's office. Once inside, the brunet gestured to the sofa, inviting the blond to sit. Hesitantly, Jou sat on the soft tan sofa and folded his arms in front of him defensively. "Well? I'm listening."

Kaiba tentatively sat down beside Jou on the sofa, watching with some disappointment as Jou pushed himself into the corner of the cushions, as far away as possible from the brunet. "This is my private office. No one is permitted in here, not even the cleaning staff. You are the first visitor that has ever seen inside."

"Wow, I'm honoured," Jou responded sarcastically. "If you're going to talk home décor, I'm outta here." He stood up and looked down at the brunet.

"Don't go," Kaiba said simply, looking down at the floor dejectedly.

Jou's eyes widened slightly, then he snorted contemptuously, "That's the second time I've heard that tonight. Ok, now let's see…oh yes, now I say 'why should I stay', right?"

Kaiba smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, but this part is new." He paused and took a deep breath, carefully considering his words. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you in the café before I took you home? The part about wanting to be with you, about loving you?"

Jou stared at Kaiba incredulously, his mouth open. He felt all the colour draining from his face and he sat back down heavily on the sofa. He shook his head, "No way, there's no way! That's crazy! Besides, what rational person would do what you did?"

Kaiba sighed. "You and I never started off on the right foot. Given our past, I was doubtful that you would even want a future with me. I guess I figured that having you while pretending to be someone else was better than never having you at all. Besides, going out as Quinn allowed me the freedom to act as I wanted without having to worry about what my actions would mean for my company, or what the press would say about me."

Jou shook his head in disgust. "Great, so being seen in public with me could potentially embarrass you or your corporation. Well, doesn't that just make me feel like a complete piece of shit. Fuck Kaiba, after all that's gone on over the past week, why the hell should I believe anything you say to me? Your lies are so interconnected with the truth, I don't know what to believe."

"I am not ashamed to be seen with you, Jounouchi – I just like to proceed with caution. Everything I said to you tonight was the truth. I wanted to tell you everything tonight, really I did. I just couldn't find the words. If you came back to me tomorrow, I was going to tell you everything."

"That's convenient. You're a fucking piece of work, you know that? You get caught, so suddenly you were going to magically 'confess' everything. Not fucking likely." Jou stood up and headed for the front foyer. He opened the door, and felt the brunet grab his wrist. "Let go of me, Kaiba," he growled spitefully. "I want nothing to do with you."

"I love you, Jounouchi," Kaiba said, his voice cracking slightly as his eyes grew glassy.

The blond wrenched his hand out of Kaiba's grip, and without looking back said bitterly, "Yeah, well, I don't love you." Blinking back tears, he stormed down the laneway.

Watching his retreating form, a single silent tear defied the will of its master and fell purposefully in the cool night air.

* * *

The next evening, the small café was nearly deserted when Seto Kaiba came in just before 7:00. A young couple was chatting seriously in a corner booth and an elderly foursome was seated at one of the tables. A man in a long trench coat and wide-brimmed hat was hunched over at the counter drinking coffee, and another man, most likely a business executive, was at the opposite end of the counter, furiously typing on a laptop and mumbling into a cell phone. He looked around and sighed. No sign of Jounouchi. He had figured as much. After the previous night, what did he expect? To come in and find Jou sitting there eagerly awaiting his arrival like some servile lap-dog? Honestly, part of him had hoped that the blond might have forgiven him or at least come to hear him out. Realistically, he knew that Jou would not be coming. He sat down in a booth facing the doorway and decided to wait for fifteen minutes.

A waitress came over to him to take his order, and upon recognizing him she cooed, "Oh! Good evening, Mr. Kaiba! It's a pleasure to see you tonight. What can I get for you?"

"Tea," he said, looking sadly at the empty place across from him. "And a glass of chocolate milk and a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake with a side of raspberry coulis."

The waitress nodded, and left to place his order. He sat there, his arms folded across his chest, staring wistfully out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of that familiar golden mop. After a few minutes, his order arrived and he gently pushed the milk and the cake over towards the other side of the table. He sipped his tea, acknowledging the businessman with a curt nod as he hurried out into the waning evening. The waitress returned about ten minutes later asking if he'd like another tea. He nodded. 

When she returned, she looked strangely at the untouched dessert and asked him, "Is there something wrong with the dessert, Mr. Kaiba?" 

"No, it's fine," he replied, watching as she walked away muttering something about eccentric billionaires. He looked down at his watch. It was 7:22. "I guess it wasn't meant to be," he said aloud, a trace of sadness in his voice. He was reaching for his wallet to pay for his order when the man in the trench coat and hat slid into the seat opposite him.

"Got a business proposition for you, Kaiba," the voice rasped.

"Not interested," Kaiba responded coldly.

"Oh, I think you are," the voice said, giggling softly. "It concerns one Katsuya Jounouchi."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "What of him?" he asked.

The voice laughed. "First, you have to give me that cake."

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed in genuine surprise. "I don't know who the hell you are but –" He watched as the stranger pulled off his hat to reveal a shaggy mop of tousled blond hair and a wide grin. "Jou!" he said in astonishment.

Jounouchi winked at the brunet and said, "Yeah, it's me; I figured if you could play dress up, so could I. Last night when I got home and started thinking about it, I understood why you did what you did. I wanted to see if you were serious about what you said, so I got here early and waited for you. Besides, I wondered if you'd come as yourself, or if you'd continue with the masquerade and lose me forever. That, and I sort of wanted to hear what you had to say, thus my business proposition. You keep giving me cake, and I'll stay and listen. Deal?"

Kaiba smirked. "Deal, although now that you know my secret, there's really not a whole lot left to say. I don't know how it happened, but I've fallen for you. You're the first person, other than Mokuba, I really want to be around. I'm sorry that things got all screwed up yesterday, but I didn't expect you to discover my secret so soon. What gave me away?"

Jou giggled as he polished off the cake, dipping the final bite into the cup of raspberry sauce. "Honestly? When you kissed me; both you and Quinn had the same effect on me, and the kisses were identical. If you hadn't kissed me on Friday, I probably wouldn't have guessed so soon."

"Damn it!" Kaiba swore, frowning slightly. "I knew that my lack of self-control would come back to bite me in the end."

Jou shrugged, "Deep down, I think I suspected on a subconscious level, I just didn't put two and two together."

Kaiba nodded, "I do have one more question for you." He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the worst and asked, "Do you…love me?"

Jou smiled and pulled back the collar of his trench coat. Around his neck was the silver studded black leather dog collar, with one new addition. Clipped firmly to the front was a tiny silver charm shaped like a small dog bone. Engraved on the front was 'Property of Seto Kaiba'. He stood up and pulled the brunet to his feet. Grabbing Kaiba by the collar, he pulled him down and kissed him softly on the lips. Smiling, he said, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Within minutes, they had paid the bill and were riding in the back of Kaiba's limo. Jou had ditched the dirty trench coat and was currently cuddled up on Kaiba's lap. As the brunet took a break from ravaging Jou's lips, he tenderly fingered the silver charm and said, "My beautiful, beautiful puppy."

Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. Grinning, he said, "I thought I heard your voice the first night I was at the club, and I vaguely remember you calling me that then."

"Do you not like it?" Kaiba asked.

The blond smirked, "It's a lot better than 'mutt'."

Kaiba smiled and kissed Jou on the tip of his nose. "It suits you. You're loyal, yet your yapping can sometimes be tiresome." He saw the small pout cross the blond's lips. "And, I'm looking forward to 'housebreaking' you." He once more attacked Jou's mouth, lovingly nipping his lips and trying to capture his tongue with his own.

Jou grinned as he reached down and softly rubbed his palm across Kaiba's groin. "Fine, but I think your puppy has found a bone and needs somewhere to bury it."

With considerable effort, Kaiba ordered his driver to step on it.


	6. Chapter Six - Epilogue

After what seemed like an excruciatingly long drive, they finally pulled through the wrought-iron gates to arrive at the front door of Kaiba's home. The brunet flung open the car door himself, grabbed Jou by the hand, and eagerly dragged the blond up the front steps. While he fumbled with his keys, frantically searching for the correct one, Jou took it upon himself to lightly run his tongue along the edge of Kaiba's ear and gently nibble on the earlobe. Kaiba shivered at the sensation, and cursed to himself when he inadvertently dropped his keys. "Patience, Puppy," he said softly as he bent over to retrieve them. "I'll give you your treat soon enough; we have to get inside first."

"No, now," Jou grumbled, capturing Kaiba's lips in a searing kiss as the brunet stood up.

Kaiba moaned softly as he tasted the remnants of chocolate and raspberries, and calling upon all his willpower, he pulled himself away from Jou and turned his attention back to his keys. Undeterred, the blond turned his attention to Kaiba's other earlobe and continued with his ministrations. Kaiba let out a soft growl and cast a sidelong wanton glance at Jou. Finding the correct key, he triumphantly inserted it into the lock and threw open the front door. He pulled the blond into his arms and resting his forehead on Jou's, he smirked and said, "You are a stubborn, naughty puppy. Don't ever change." He bent down and kissed him softly, gradually deepening the kiss, noting the impatient whimper he heard from Jounouchi. Pressing Jou tightly to his body, he walked him backwards the two steps into the front foyer and kicked the door shut behind him with his foot. 

The brunet broke the kiss and stared hungrily at Jou. His eyes dark, he said huskily, "Now, what should I do with you?" Before the blond could respond, Kaiba pulled him roughly into his chest and turned them around so Jou's back was pressed against the door. Cupping Jounouchi's cheeks in his hands, Kaiba kissed him forcibly, then trailed down his throat with his tongue to the tender flesh of his neck. He started gently; softly licking the supple skin as his hands moved down to once again wrap themselves around his waist. As he breathed in the heady scent of the blond's cologne he groaned with pleasure, becoming more forceful with his caresses as his arousal grew stronger. 

Jounouchi threw his head back, allowing the brunet greater access to his throat, the tiny charm of his collar jingling with every movement. Licking quickly turned to sucking and light nips, and eventually, Kaiba became lost in his own carnal desire as he ravaged the area, leaving a visible mark just above Jou's collarbone. 

Kaiba was reaching for the next button on Jou's shirt when he heard a small cough from behind him. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he turned to look over his shoulder and saw Mokuba standing there, his eyes wide, an expression of shock on his face.

"Big brother, I thought you were at a meeting tonight?" he asked quietly. Jou's head poked out from around Kaiba's elbow, and when the raven-haired boy saw him, his face broke into a wide grin. "I get it! Your 'meeting' was a 'date'!"

Kaiba did not look amused. "What are you doing up?" he asked sternly.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I was hungry, and I got up to get a snack."

As if on cue, Jou's stomach made its presence known with a loud rumble. In disbelief, Kaiba turned back to the blond who simply stood there and shrugged, "Don't look at me. It's got a mind of its own."

"Now?" he asked incredulously.

Jou shrugged again, "You guys were the ones talking about food."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shook his head in amazement. "Figures," he snorted. "Fine. Mokuba, go to bed. Now. I'll deal with you shortly." Terror-stricken, the young boy scrambled up the stairs and a door was heard slamming a few seconds later. "As for you," he said sternly, noting the worried look on Jou's face, "The kitchen is that way. I'll be right back." He smiled, and kissed the blond on the tip of the nose. As he was climbing the stairs to check on his little brother, he called over his shoulder, "Choose carefully; I have a feeling you'll be needing a lot of energy. I'm going to make sure that this is a night to remember."

* * *

When Kaiba found Jou about ten minutes later, the blond was just finishing up a very large chocolate sundae - with extra chocolate syrup. Jou saw the brunet watching him, and he seductively licked the chocolate off the end of his spoon. Setting down the utensil, the grabbed the stem of the maraschino cherry and swirled it around in the leftover chocolate in his bowl. Winking at Kaiba, he asked, "Would you like my cherry?" When the brunet didn't respond, Jou smirked and said, "No? That's too bad because this one is really, _really_ good." He tipped his head back and flicked his tongue over the end of the fruit, the chocolate running in small rivulets down his tongue. He set the fruit between his lips and sucked on it suggestively. When he was sure Kaiba was watching him, he popped the cherry in his mouth, chewing it languorously, slowly licking his lips. "Mmm, it's so good," he moaned, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "So _juicy_..." 

He smirked as he saw Kaiba squirm, and a moment later, he pulled the cherry stem from his mouth, having tied it in a neat little knot with his tongue. He saw the brunet's eyes widen in surprise and he said, "If you think that's impressive, you should see what else I can do with my tongue."

Kaiba stared at Jou, his mouth half open. In his mind, he conjured up a myriad of images, and he let out a soft moan in spite of himself. Clearing his throat and finding his voice, he said, "So, um, if you're finished eating…"

Jou stared at him lecherously and grinned slyly. "There is one more thing I'd like to have tonight." The brunet quirked an eyebrow questioningly as the blond sidled up to him. Whispering in Kaiba's ear, Jou murmured, "I've had dessert, but I crave something sweeter." He reached over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup. Before Kaiba could react, he squirted a generous portion over the brunet's head.

"Hey!" Kaiba exclaimed in surprise as chocolate syrup dripped down his bangs and over his cheeks and chin. "What are you doing, Pup?"

Jou reached up and kissed Kaiba on his chocolate-covered lips. "I told you I wanted something sweeter, and I think I've found it." When he pulled away, he looked down at his fingers and said, "Oh dear…I seem to have gotten all messy with chocolate." He erotically ran his tongue over each digit from palm to tip, looking through half-lidded eyes at Kaiba. 

Kaiba smirked. "Hn. My naughty puppy has gotten himself all dirty; looks like he's going to have to have a bath before bed." He looked down at himself, seeing the chocolate collecting in large puddles on his shirt. "And thanks to you, so will I."

Without another word, Kaiba took Jou by the hand and led him upstairs to his suite. He smirked as he saw the blond staring in awe at the large canopy bed, and he said softly, "Soon, Puppy. Soon." He led him through a door which led to a large bathroom. He turned on the water for the shower and adjusted the temperature to a comfortable level. He looked at Jou and said, "Get in."

Jou smirked wolfishly and said, "You first."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he reached up and undid the top button on his shirt. Before he could get to the second, Jou pounced on him, pressing him up against the bathroom wall. The blond leaned in hungrily, rubbing his thigh against Kaiba's groin, eliciting a small moan from the brunet. 

"Chocolate stains, you know," Jou said matter-of-factly as he grinned at Kaiba. "This shirt's ruined anyway, so…" In one quick motion, he ripped open the brunet's shirt, showering chocolate syrup all over the floor and Kaiba's bare chest. He bent down and began to slowly lick the traces of the syrup off the supple skin, then gently blew on the area sending a shiver down Kaiba's spine. He then turned his attention to Kaiba's pert nipple, gently tweaking it with his finger before putting the hardened bud in his mouth and softly nipping at it.

Kaiba growled with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Jou's back, roughly dragging his fingernails across his shoulders. His fingers worked their way down to the hem of his shirt, and he quickly pulled the clothing over the blond's head. He pulled the blond up to him and ravaged his mouth with a chocolate-flavoured kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance with the other. When he finally pulled away, he reached down and gently massaged Jou's cock through his pants with his palm, feeling the growing bulge in his hand. He trailed his fingers up to deftly undo the button to the blond's pants, then he slid them down over Jou's slim hips to the floor. Breathless, he broke the kiss and said, "Get in, Puppy." Quickly stripping off the rest of his clothes, Kaiba climbed into the shower, joined moments later by Jounouchi.

After he had soaped himself up, Kaiba pulled Jounouchi to him, rubbing his body against the blond's, shivering with pleasure when the tips of their erections brushed. He inhaled sharply and said lustily, "If we keep this up, I don't think we're going to make it back to the bedroom." He pulled Jou to him and crushed his lips to the blond's in a passionate kiss.

Jou smiled and said, "Then let's keep it up." He knelt down on the floor of the shower, gently stroking Kaiba's erection in his hand. Once he was sure Kaiba was looking at him, he grinned and took the brunet's entire length into his mouth. He heard the gasp of pleasure, and he sucked harder, his cheeks puckering from the effort. Slowly, he released him, his teeth gently scraping along the shaft. He tenderly kissed the tip before repeating the entire process.

Kaiba swooned in pleasure, backing himself into the corner for support, his legs weakening under Jou's ministrations. He felt the blond's hands slide around behind him, and the next thing he knew, he felt one of Jou's soapy fingers probing gently at his opening. As Jou took him into his mouth once more, he felt the finger slide inside him, joined soon after by a second, then a third. He moaned loudly as Jou's fingers brushed across his prostate, and he began to gently thrust into the hot, moist mouth that engulfed him. His thrusting became faster, needier, until with a feral roar, Kaiba came in Jou's mouth.

The blond greedily swallowed every pulse, then slowly stood up, eyeing the brunet with animalistic lust. He stood there, slowly pumping his own erection in his hand, watching while Kaiba hurriedly washed and rinsed his hair. After quickly towelling dry, Kaiba grabbed Jou by the hand and led him out to the bedroom. Pushing the blond down onto the mattress, Kaiba straddled his hips then bent down for yet another kiss. Jou smirked darkly, and in one quick move had managed to flip them both over so that he now sat on Kaiba's lower abdomen. "Do you have any lotion or lube that we can use?" the blond asked huskily.

"Nightstand," Kaiba replied.

Jou leaned over and retrieved the small bottle from the top drawer. He squirted a generous portion on his palm, then crept backwards, kissing the tip of Kaiba's penis as he passed it. He positioned himself between Kaiba's legs, and carefully rubbed some of the lotion around Kaiba's opening.

"Puppy, what are you…"

"Shh!" Jou interrupted. "Trust me." He continued to prepare the area, then he applied the rest to his own penis and gently pushed the tip inside the brunet.

Kaiba grunted at the intrusion, but after a moment, he nodded to the blond to proceed. 

Slowly, Jou continued until he was inside all the way. When he felt Kaiba relax, he began to thrust, very slowly and gently at first. As he felt his desire building, he began to move faster, pumping harder. He reached down with his hand and began to stroke the brunet's half-erect penis, bringing it back to life with his actions. As he felt himself reaching his climax, he slammed into the brunet, crying out his name as he exploded deep within him. When he had finished, he pulled out and looked at the brunet, wiping his damp bangs out of his eyes and smiling.

"Puppy, you can't leave me like this," Kaiba moaned, his cock begging for release. 

Jou smiled softly and said, "I won't. I'll take care of you, I promise." He squirted another blob of lotion onto his hand, carefully coating Kaiba's shaft as he did so. He felt the brunet squirm at the cool sensation, and he gently spread the creamy liquid around. Sitting once more on Kaiba's stomach, he raised himself up and carefully impaled himself around the brunet. Once he had adjusted to the sensation, he began to move up and down, slowly lifting up then slamming Kaiba's cock deep within him.

Kaiba moaned loudly, feeling the hot tightness engulfing him, and he began to raise his hips, thrusting in time with Jounouchi. As he neared his release, he grabbed the blond's waist, pulling him tightly against him as he came, calling Jou's name as he did.

Jou wrapped his fist around his cock, pumping furiously. With a loud groan he came, spilling his release on Kaiba's chest. When he was spent, he rolled off the brunet and lay beside him.

Kaiba got up and padded off to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a damp facecloth and a towel. He cleaned himself off, then tenderly wiped the blond and dried him. When he had finished, he nestled close to Jou, his head resting on the blond's chest.

As they lay there, Jou chuckled softly to himself.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, raising his head.

"I was just thinking; this really is a night to remember. It's going to be hard to top it."

Kaiba smirked and said, "Oh, I don't know about that. You see, there's this little club I know downtown…"


End file.
